Juicystar07
Laura Elizabeth Blair Fowler (born ), is an American YouTuber. She is known for her fashion, beauty, and vlog videos, which can be found on her two channels, Juicystar07 and Otherjuicystar07. Background Blair Fowler was born to Dr. Scott Fowler, a gynecologist, and Melissa Fowler in Augusta, Georgia, sister of Elle Fowler and Emily "Hannah" Fowler. Moving a few times throughout her childhood, she attended both private, public, and online schools. After Blair's fifth birthday, the family relocated from New Orleans, Louisiana to Kingsport, Tennessee, where Blair attended Dobyns-Bennett High School. She, along with her sister Elle, moved to Los Angeles, California in 2010 to further their careers. YouTube career Blair first began posting YouTube videos in 2008, after her sister Elle stumbled upon the online beauty community whilke searching for various makeup reviews. In 2010, combined with Elle, their videos received over 75 million views. The sisters were later invited by Seventeen to offer makeup tips and suggestions to readers and participated in an interview with Good Morning America. Both Blair and Elle have received criticism over their haul videos, potentially fueling shopping addictions and cultural idealizations of consumption and materialism, with an expert in shopping addiction listing the video as an example. In 2012 the Fowlers became the hosts and main judges of the unsuccessful webseries Beauty Vlogger Boot Camp, which revolved around young men and women aspiring to be online gurus. Each episode had the contestants competing in a beauty-related challenge, with one person getting eliminated before the next round begins. The sisters have also been nominated twice for Teen Choice Awards in the "Web Star" category for 2011 and 2012. They were also nominated for the 2014 Teen Choice Awards under the category "Choice Web Star-Beauty/Fashion." The two later released a novel entitled Beneath the Glitter (written by a ghost writer, as cited at the end of it), with the characters supposedly being only loosely based on the Fowler sisters. The Fowlers have also released a makeup line, Skylark. It later sparked controversy when they released three sample perfumes (Skylark Memoir Fragrance Collection) while having their audience vote for one of them, which would ultimately be made as a full size perfume. However, the Fowlers stopped mentioning those samples, leading to frustrated followers contacting the company and being told that there would not be a full size fragrance, and that they can get a refund. The sisters have yet to address this issue, and have not released any products since, causing speculation over whether the line has officially been cancelled. In October 2012 it was announced that the sisters would release a shoe and handbag line in conjunction with online fashion retailer JustFab. Together, they both own the successful cellphone accessories line Cellaris by Elle and Blair. Personal life Blair has dealt with severe bullying in the past, with the majority of it occurring after her peers discovered her YouTube channel. Bullies repeatedly egged and poured acidic wood cleaner over the brand-new BMW she received for her 16th birthday; she had to get the body of the vehicle replaced three separate times in the first three months she owned it. Distraught, Blair dropped out after 10th grade to finish her GED online and focus on YouTube. In 2013, Blair and her sister Elle purchased condos in West Hollywood, where they now reside across the hall from each other. She has previously dated YouTuber and actor Sawyer Hartman, but the two eventually broke things off due to mutual disagreeances. The Amazing Race Season 28 It was announced on December 11, 2015 that Blair and Father Scott Fowler are going to be part of an all internet themed season, where at least one person per team is an internet celebrity. Trivia *Blair is a natural brunette, and very rarely dyes her hair. *Blair is 5'4. *Blair's favorite color is pink. *Blair has been deemed the "bubbly" Fowler, having a tendency to blurt things out. *Blair thoroughly enjoys fitness, and works out approximately five times a week. *Blair has mentioned that she was once passionate about singing, but after attending one voice lesson, the instructor told her that she can't sing. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Beauty YouTubers